Duel with the Devil's Agent
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Siess, a demon, comes to help a boy named Quesil, if he can defeat him in a duel.  The catch?  They both have 666,000 Life Points and are running 900card decks.  Can Quesil win his Catherine?  Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Duel with the Devil's Agent**

**Chapter One**

Quesil Horfari was sixteen years old, and he thought he knew everything about Duel Monsters. He often drew himself, with his dark-brown hair, standing confidently like his all-time hero, Yugi Motou. But he was nothing like the King of Games; Dark Magician was his least favorite card. Quesil preferred monsters with less prestigious sub-types, such as Thunder and Plant.

Another thing about Quesil was that he loved women; he was intrigued by even the most sloven females. However, they all shunned him, until one day when he met Catherine Lackney.

Catherine was the daughter of a rich nobleman, and she attended Duel Prep School along with Quesil. She was of mediocre beauty - not anything too special, but pretty all the same. Her hair was dyed a healthy shade of pink, and all the boys liked her, including Quesil.

For some strange reason, Catherine always appeared to be sitting near Quesil; despite this, he thought she must be interested in someone else. Therefore, he was highly surprised when she halted him after lunch on a lonely Tuesday in March, and said, "Stop oppressor!"

Quesil had always called girls something to that effect, and he couldn't believe his ears. Did I hear her right? he wonders.

Then something really peculiar happened; Catherine kissed Quesil on the lips.

After it was over, Quesil was blushing scarlet, though Catherine was a much deeper shade of crimson. However, he ended up saying something very disheartening. "I'm sorry. Catherine. We can't have a relationship. It'll just end in broken hearts and bad feelings. Maybe someday, things will be different. But I can't have you now."

Catherine went to the girls' bathroom and wept.

Why did you do that? You know you wanted her. said a voice in his head.

She'll eventually hate me. All girls do.

So what? It'll be good for a few months.

That's too short! I can't handle -

But before Quesil could finish this train of thought, he was whammed in the back of the head with something that felt oddly like a two-ton anvil. He was knocked unconscious.

When Quesil awoke, his eyes were opening very slowly and his head felt fuzzy. Something green was all he could make out. The green thing began to take shape. Finally, he understood what it was. Or did he? It looked like a statue of a creature with cold slits for eyes and six hands, three giant wings protruding from the back, and two humanlike legs. It blinked.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Quesil yelped.

"Easy, boy. I'm just here for your soul," the green creature said. Somehow, this didn't make Quesil any less nervous.

"Let me introduce myself," it continued. "My name is Siess, and I am an agent of the devil. I want your soul; you want the girl Catherine Lackney. If you win my challenge, I promise that if you get involved in a relationship with her, you'll be happy forever. If you lose, your soul will belong to my master. What do you say?"

"What's the challenge?" Quesil's asks, though he's still a bit shaky.

"Why, it's a game you should be familiar with. A game called Duel Monsters."

"Now you're speaking my language! When do we duel?"

"Tomorrow, at Carson's Field. Be there promptly at eight o' clock in the morning, or you will lose your soul out of forfeit."

"Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quesil arrived with no time to spare. He had packed hundreds of extra cards just in case he decided to change some in his deck on the way to Carson's Field.

"Now that you've arrived ," Siess said. "Let me tell you about the rules in this duel."

"Rules?"

"Yes. We're not playing by the normal rules, for I simply don't play like that. It's my way or the highway."

"What are these new rules, then?"

"First of all: we're both going to commence with 666,000 Life Points."

"Six-hundred sixty-six thousand?

"Of course. Also, since we have so many life points, our monsters can each attack twice in one turn if and only if the first attack was a direct attack. On top of that, all cards that would normally increase a players life points now decrease them. Furthermore, we must have at least 900 cards in our decks."

"900? This is a joke right?"

"Siess is as likely to make jokes as a koala is to eat bananas."

"Okay, whatever. But I'll need time to build my deck."

"Take all the time you need," said the devil's agent.

After two hours had elapsed, Quesil discovered that he was short one card. "Uh...do you have a spare?"

"Yes, but it's just a lame card called Chaos End."

"That will do." Siess gives Quesil the card.

"Fine, now, let's begin!"

"Wait! Nine-hundred cards won't fit in my Duel Disk."

"Yes they will. This field we're on makes it possible. It's magic."

And sure enough, the Deck fit in smoothly.

"Time to start!"

Siess: 666,000 Quesil: 666,000

"I'll go first!" Siess declares. "And I think I'll start things off by summoning this little slicker, Mansur Ninja!"

Mansur Ninja  
Level 3/Dark/Warrior/ ATK: 700 DEF: 200  
Effect: This monster can attack your opponent on the first turn of the duel.

"Now, Mansur Ninja attacks you directly!"

"You can't! It's still the first turn!"

"Well, I guess you're not familiar with my ninja. That'll cost you dearly. Quick-Bayonet Burst!"

Scores of holographic bayonets hit Quesil, causing him to lose life points.

"Now, he can attack you again since he attacked you directly once."

More bayonets.

Siess: 666,000 Quesil: 664, 600

"I set three face down cards and end my turn!"

Quesil draws his card, and smiles. He may be facing a duelist who has more Life Points than he's ever seen in his life, but he knows he can triumph.


	2. Chapter 2

**Duel with the Devil's Agent**

**Chapter Two**

The duel had just begun, and Quesil was about to continue.

"Are you familiar with the spell card Call of the Mummy?"

"Yes, who isn't?"

"Well, I'm going to play a card with a similar effect: Lightning Summoning!"

Lightning Summoning  
Continuous Spell Card  
If there is no monster on your side of the field, you can Special Summon 1 Thunder-Type monster from your hand. You can only activate this effect once per turn.

"And I'll use it to Special Summon Kinchu Knight in attack mode!"

Kinchu Knight  
Level 4/Light/Thunder  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100  
Effect: Instead of attacking your opponent with this monster, you may choose to destroy one of his or her face-down spell or trap cards. Also, as long as this card is in face-up defense position, it cannot be destroyed in battle.

"Now I activate Upstart Goblin! And if the rules you told me before we began apply, you lose 1,000 Life Points and I get to draw a card."

Upstart Goblin  
Normal Spell  
Draw 1 card from your deck. Increase your opponent's Life Points by 1000 Life Points.

Siess: 665,000 Quesil: 664,600

"Next I play Frontline Base, and use it to Special Summon Farutan, the Lightning Horse!"

Frontline Base  
Continuous Spell  
Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you special summon 1 Union monster of Level 4 or lower from you hand.

Farutan, the Lightning Horse  
Level 3/Light/Thunder/Union  
ATK: 900 DEF: 600  
Effect: Once per turn, during your main phase, if you control this monster on the field you can equip it to your 'Kinchu Knight' OR change it back to a monster in face-up attack position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, you can change that monster's battle position once per turn during your Main Phase. (1 Monster can only be equipped with one Union Monster at a time. When the monster card that this card is equipped to would be destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)

"And I'm not through yet! I can still Normal Summon Batteryman AA in attack mode!"

Batteryman AA  
Level 3/Light/Thunder  
ATK: 0 DEF: 0  
Effect: When all of the "Batteryman AA" on your side of the field are in attack position, increase this card's ATK by 1000 points for each "Batteryman AA" on the field. When all of the "Batteryman AA" on your side of the field are in defense position, increase this card's DEF by 1000 for each "Batteryman AA" on the field.

"Thanks to Kinchu Knight's effect, I can destoy one of your face-down cards, and that's precisely what I'm going to do. Kinchu Knight, use your Thunder Trounce on his first face-down!"

Kinchu Knight flew to one of the horizontal boards in front of Siess and smashed it.

"Thank you," the demon's agent said.

"Why are you thinking me for destroying one of your traps?"

"Because the trap you destroyed is one called Pallor of Demolition! And it's effect activates when it's sent to the Graveyard while still face-down!"

Pallor of Demolition  
Normal Trap  
When this card is sent to the Graveyard while face-down, you can activate it's effect. Send the top 10 of your opponent's cards to his/her Graveyard.

"No!" Quesil shouted, as his Painful Choice, Call of the Haunted, Batteryman D, Attack from GHQ, Autonomous Action Unit, Gate Guardian, Goblin Thief, Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment, Prickle Fairy, and Fiber Jar all went to the Graveyard.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?"

"Oh well. Now I'm thankful that I had a 900-card deck. Of course, I still have the advantage, because I have more monsters than you do! Farutan, attack his Mensur Ninja with Lightning Canter!"

The little ninja was not prepared for battle, and he disappeared in a flash of light.

Siess: 664,800 Quesil: 664,600

"Don't forget about Batteryman AA! He gets to have his fun. Power Charge!"

"Not so fast! I activate the trap card Conscription!"

Conscription  
Normal Trap  
Pick up the top card of your opponent's deck. If the picked up card can be Normal Summoned, Special Summon it to your side of the field. If not, add it to your opponent's hand.

"Let's see what it is...ah yes, Arcane Archer of the Forest."

Arcane Archer of the Forest  
Level 3/Earth/Warrior  
ATK: 900 DEF: 1400  
This monster cannot be attacked if there is a Plant-type monster on your side of the field. Offer 1 Plant-type monster on your side of the field as a tribute to destoy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field.

"Well, Batteryman can still attack you!"

"Don't be so sure! Activate other face-down card, Defender from Beyond the Grave!"

Defender from Beyond the Grave  
Normal Trap  
You may special summon 1 monster that was sent to the Graveyard during the turn you activated this card. Destroy the monster at the End Phase of your next turn.

"And I think I'll bring back, Prickle Fairy in defense mode!"

Prickle Fairy  
Level 4/Earth/Plant  
ATK: 300 DEF; 2000  
When this card is face-up on your side of the field, your opponent cannot attack Insect-type monsters. The battle position of a monster that battles with this card is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.

Oh, man! Quesil thought. Now I can't attack Arcane Archer of the Forest, because there's a Plant monster on the field. What's even worse is that both those monsters are mine!

"Well, even though I can't attack, I can still equip Farutan to Kinchu Knight! Then, by Farutan's effect, I change him to Defense mode. As long as he's in this position, he can't be destroyed. Then I end my turn."

"And soon your soul will belong to my master. But enough chitchat. I draw, and then I activate Arcane Archer of the Forest's special ability! By sacrificing Prickle Fairy, I can destroy one of the Spell or Trap cards on your side of the field. And I choose to destroy your Lightning Summoning!"

"Oh well. It's no use to me at the moment anyways."

"Still, I don't want to take any chances. And speaking of chances, all of yours are about to disappear! I sacrifice Arcane Archer of the Forest in order to Tribute Summon Vampire Lord!"

Vampire Lord  
Level 5/Dark/Zombie  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500  
Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, declare 1 card-type (Monster, Spell, or Trap). Your opponent selects 1 card of that type from his/her Deck and sends it to the Graveyard. Also, when this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, it is Special Summoned to field during your next standby phase.

"I have Vampire Lord attack your Batteryman AA with Mastered Fury of the Bats!"

A flood of bats seemed to pour from beneath Vampire Lord's cloak and enshroud Batteryman AA.

"Not only do you lose 1000 Life Points, but you must also discard one card from your deck, of the type that I choose. And I want you to discard a Monster!"

"Wow, I only have about 400 or so to choose from. I'll have to look through my deck for the right one."

It was half an hour later before Quesil finally made his decision: he discarded The Enemy of Democracy.

The Enemy of Democracy  
Level 2/Dark/Fiend  
ATK: 400 DEF: 600  
FLIP: You may Special Summon 1 monster with 'Monarch' in its title from your deck. Shuffle your Deck afterward.

"Now that that's done , it's your go!" Siess said.

_I have to fight, for Catherine. I want her more than anything. And though I have a long ways to go, I know I can do it.  
_  
Siess: 664,800 Quesil: 663,600


	3. Chapter 3

"**Duel with the Devil's Agent"**

**Chapter Three**

On Quesil's second turn, he drew his card, glanced at it, and played it immediately.

"Siess, your Vampire Lord is about to disappear! Activate Fissure!"

Fissure  
Normal Spell  
Destroys 1 of opponent's monsters with the lowest attack points.)

A hole emerges in the ground, then a hand appears and drags Vampire Lord down below.

"And now that that nuisance is out of the way, I can do some serious damage! First, Kinchu Knight changes to attack mode! Then I have him attack you directly with Thunder Trounce!" Quesil exclaimed.

Siess watched hopelessly as the knight came toward him and took out 1400 of his Life Points.

"But that's not the end of Kinchu Knight's onslaught! He can now attack you again, thanks to your rules!"

Siess: 662,000 Quesil: 663,600

"Now I play The Shallow Grave, and bring back the monster I was forced to discard due to your Vampire Lord's effect!"

The Shallow Grave  
Normal Spell  
Both players select 1 monster from their respective Graveyards and Special Summon them to the field in face-down Defense position.

"Not a great choice, because your card helps me as well," Siess sneered.

"You won't be so critical once my monster's effect takes into place. Now, Kinchu Knight switches his battle mode once again, and of course he can't be destroyed while in Defense position. Your go!"

"With pleasure! I draw my card, then, during my Standby Phase, Vampire Lord returns from the grave!"

The vampire came back to the field gracefully, looking smug.

"Now I sacrifice the face-down monster I was able to summon with your The Shallow Grave so that I can summon Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

Dark Ruler Ha Des  
Level 6/Dark/Fiend  
ATK: 2450 DEF: 1600  
As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the Effect of effect monsters destroyed by Fiend-type monsters on your side of the field are negated. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard.

"I think I'll have Dark Ruler Ha Des attack your Kinchu Knight!"

"But you can't destroy him - there's no point!"

"Oh, sure I can! Or are you unfamiliar with Dark Ruler Ha Des' special ability? The effect of monsters destroyed by my Fiends are negated. And as he himself is a fiend, there's no chance your knight will survive! Malevolent Skull Beam Drop!"

Dark Ruler Ha Des suddenly became fierce and divine; Quesil's Kinchu Knight took a great amount of damage from the attack.

When the smoke left over from the battle had cleared, however, it was apparent that Kinchu Knight had not been destroyed.

"But...how?" the devil's agent queried, astonished that Quesil's monster had survived.

"Easy. Though his effect was negated by your Dark Ruler Ha Des' special ability, Kinchu Knight was able to stay unharmed because Farutan, his faithful lightning horse, was willing to be destroyed in his place."

"Very well. Though you still must answer to my Vampire Lord, who attacks your face-down monster with Mastered Fury of the Bats!"

"It is now my turn to thank you, Siess. For you see, the monster you just attacked was The Enemy of Democracy, and when he's destroyed, I'm allowed to Special Summon I monster with 'Monarch' in its name from my Deck. I think it's obvious what I'm going to choose. Come out, Zaborg, the Thunder Monarch!"

Zaborg the Thunder Monarch  
Level 5/Light/Thunder  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000  
When this card is Tribute Summoned successfully, destroy 1 monster on the field.

"It's a shame that even though you were able to summon that monster, you weren't able to use its effect," the devil's agent said. "Oh well, you can't have everything. I'll just set one face-down card and end my turn!"

"Awesome! Wait till you see the card I just drew! On the other hand, you don't have to! I equip Flint to your Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

Flint  
Equip Spell Card  
A monster equipped with this card cannot change its battle position or attack, and has its ATK decreased by 300 points. If the equipped monster is destroyed, select one card on the field and equip this card to that monster.

"Now," Quesil said dramatically, "your Dark Ruler Ha Des only has 2150 attack points, and I have Zaborg use his Oppresive Cacophany of Thunder on him!"

"No!" Siess shouted, perturbed.

Siess: 661,750 Quesil: 663,600

"Yes, and Flint stays on the field and reattaches to Vampire Lord! How impressive is that?"

"Why, not at all, my fine young friend. But it's my move, and I should let my cards do the talking! First I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Flint spell card!"

Mystical Space Typhoon  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

"Then I summon Mystic Tomato in attack mode!" Siess said.

Mystic Tomato  
Level 4/Dark/Plant  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100  
When this monster is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 Dark monster with an attack of 1500 or less in face-up attack position from your Deck. Then shuffle your Deck.

"That'll do for now!" the devil's agent exclaimed.

"Oh, wow, you both destroyed my equip and summoned one of my favorite search monsters in one turn. However, what I just drew is not something to mess around with. I summon Sequoia with a Grudge in attack mode!"

Sequoia with a Grudge  
Level 4/Earth/Plant  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 700  
For each plant-type monster destroyed in battle this turn, this monster gains 1000 Attack Points.

"So what?" Siess scoffed. "If you ask me, that monster's a flop."

"We shall see. But first, I'll have my Kinchu Knight switch to attack mode and attack your face-down card!"

"Haven't you learned your lesson? Oh well, I guess not. My face-down card was Statue of the Wicked."

Statue of the Wicked  
Normal Trap  
When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Wicked Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1000/ DEF 1000) on your side of the field.

"Another trap card that activates when it's destroyed? I'm getting mighty tired of this. Of course, I still have the upper hand here. Zaborg attacks your Mystic Tomato with Oppressive Cacophay of Thunder!"

Strong bursts of loud and stormy energy came from Zaborg's body and flattened Siess' Mystic Tomato like a pancake.

"Good," said the devil's agent. "I can now summon a Dark monster from my Deck with 1500 or fewer attack points, and I choose Chthonian Soldier!"

Chthonian Soldier  
Level 4/Dark/Warrior  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400  
When this card is destroyed and sent by your opponent's attacking monster to the Graveyard, inflict the Battle Damage you took from this battle to your opponent's Life Points as well.

"Okay, so you still have three monsters on the field," Quesil noted, slightly disgruntled. "Big deal! First, my Sequoia gains 1000 attack points, since a Plant-type monster was destroyed, even though it was yours! Then it attacks Vampire Lord with Unrooted Rage!"

The tree seemed to grow substantially taller and redder as it swiped at the vampire, whose smiling face had turned into a gaze of horror as he once more visited the Graveyard.

"That ends my turn!"

Siess: 660,350 Quesil: 663,600


	4. Chapter 4

"**Duel with the Devil's Agent**

**Chapter Four**

It's Siess's turn, and he draws his card.

"Now I sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier and my Wicked Token in order to summon the Dark Magician!"

"No, please, not that card!" Quesil entreated.

Dark Magician  
Level 7/Dark/Spellcaster  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100  
Effect: None

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quesil's mind travels back in time to his first duel against Dark Magician. His opponent was Kaj Tyson, and they were duelling to win Amy Breckew's heart. Quesil was, at that time, playing a deck that combined Thunder and Fiend monsters. (He had not yet discovered the thrill of Plants.)

His Life Points were still 4000; Kaj's 1800. Quesil had out only a single monster--Skull Archfiend of Lightning. Kaj also had one monster,monster, Breaker the Magical Warrior. It was Kaj's turn.

"Now I activate the spell card, Magical Dimension!"

Magical Dimension  
Quick Play Spell Card  
You can only activate this card while there is a Spellcaster-Type monster(s) face-up on your side of the field. Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field, and Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand. Then you can destroy 1 monster on the field.

"So I sacrifice my Breaker in order to summon Dark Magician, and destroy your Skull in the process," Kaj said, merrily.

"Noooo!!!"

"And, of course, Dark Magician can attack you directly!"

Quesil: 1500 Kaj: 1800

Quesil drew his card. It was Threatening Roar.

Threatening Roar  
Normal Trap  
Your opponent cannot declare an attack during this turn.

'Awesome!' Quesil thought. 'If I set this this baby, he won't be able to attack me for one turn.'

"Are you done?" Kaj asked, impatiently, after watching Quesil set his trap.

"Yes, go."

"With pleasure. And I think I'll activate this handy-dandy spell card, Dark Magic Attack! Say goodbye to your face-down!"

"No!" Quesil said, desperately.

"Yes, and now Dark Magician attacks you directly again! It's over!"

Kaj later bragged about being Amy's boyfriend whenever he was in close proximity with Quesil. He often told how sugary her lips were and about the warmth her lovely body provided. It drove Quesil quite sick to hear it.

Of course, this was all before Catherine Lackney...

But he would never, ever forget how much he hated Dark Magician. And, unfortunately, this feeling always kept him from playing his best when he was facing the monster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the duel, Siess had just declared an attack on Kinchu Knight, taking out a chunk of Quesil's Life Points.

Siess: 660,500 Quesil: 662,500

"Your move."

Quesil was just thinking how funny it would be if he drew Threatening Roar on this turn, when he looked at the card he had just picked up from the top of his deck. Sure enough, it was Threatening Roar.

This card again? Quesil thought. Well, I just hope Siess does not draw Dark Magic Attack.

"First, I change Sequoia with a Grudge to Defense mode. Then I set one card face-down, and that's all for now!" Quesil said, though not confidently. (He had left Zaborg in attack position on purpose; he didn't want it to be destroyed by a weakling, even though he also despised to see the Dark Magician blast it to smithereens.

"Good! I'll play the card I just drew, Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!"

Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands  
Level 4/Light/Fairy  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000  
Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned, you can select 1 Ritual Monster Card or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck and add it to your hand.

"And my little fairy friend comes with a bonus: I can choose a Ritual Spell or Ritual Monster Card to use for later," the devil's agent said, cheerfully. "And I choose the Ritual Spell card Celestial Call!"

"What does that summon?" Quesil asked, though he was afraid to find out.

"Oh, you'll see, eventually. But for now, Dark Magician shall-"

"Activate-" Quesil almost interrupts, but a voice in his head stops him.

Don't play that card yet, Quesil. Look, Siess can only take out 100 of your Life Points ths turn; next turn he may be able to take out well over five thousand! But, if you wait, you'll be able to avoid all damage when you really need to.

But what if I draw something really good next turn, and have no monsters to sacrifice for it? Quesil thought.

Honestly, Quesil, do you think that's even possible? Just leave your trap be.

Siess finished his orders, and Dark Magician raised his green rod, releasing a powerful spell, which whilred it's way toward Zaborg and subsequently destroyed him.

"Now Manju attacks your Sequoia with Invincible Hand Power!"

Quesil's tree twists in discomfort as Manju comes toward it, but there is no hope. The Sequoia is put out like a forest fire.

"Okay, Quesil, show me your stuff."

Catherine's lover drew his card. His face blanched immediately, for the card he had drawn was none other than The Creator.

The Creator  
Level 8/Light/Thunder  
ATK: 2300 DEF: 3000  
Select 1 monster from your Graveyard. Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon the selected monster. You can only use this effect once per turn. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard.

_No!_ Quesil thought. _You told me I'd be activating Threatening Roar too soon, and now I can't summon_ _the Creator_, he said to the voice in his head.

_Well, I can't be right all the time,_ the voice replied.

"I end my turn, without doing anything," Quesil told Siess, grudgingly.

"Oh, that's really going to cost you. Soon your soul will belong to my master. Although I must say that you're putting up a lousy fight, and when you lose this duel, he may not accept your weak spirit."

"First of all," Quesil began, rather offended at this jibe, "I'm not going to lose. And, secondly, I do not have a weak spirit."

"We'll see about that, especially when I activate the card I just drew, Lunar Phase the First - New Moon!"

Lunar Phase the First - New Moon  
Normal Spell  
Add 1 'Shining Moon' from your Deck to your hand. Shuffle your Deck afterward.

"First, Shining Moon is brought from my Deck to my hand. Then I summon her in attack mode!"

Shining Moon  
Level 4/Light/Fairy

Effect: When this monster is Normal Summoned successfully, you can take one 'Lunar Phase the Second-Waxing' from your Deck. (You cannot activate that card the same turn you summoned this monster.) Also, this monster cannot be destroyed in battle by a monster that was summoned the same turn 'Shining Moon' was attacked by it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Immediately after Siess summons Shining Moon, Quesil has this vision.

It is 25 years in the future. Cathreine Lackney is staring pensively out of the upstairs window of her two story house. "This is the anniversary of his funeral," she says to herself.

Catherine is as beautiful as ever, and she's married to a man named Goad. He is not much to look at, and he hates himself. Yet, he treats his wife like a servant.

"Oh, Catherine! It's time for my bath! Remember, I like Jarson's Bubbles and Extra-Soft Lather Soap," Goad said, in a whiny, feminine voice.

"Yes dear," Catherine said, submissively, though she did not sound very enthused.

"And no rubber duckies this time!" he added.

"Of course not, dear."

Catherine went to prepare the bath, although she moved rather sluggishly. On her way back to tell Goad that the water was ready, she saw their four-year-old, Jordan, gazing at the shiny Kinchu Knight she had in her card album. It was one of Quesil's; he had bequeathed it to her in his will.

Then the most horrible thing happened. Jordan snatched Kinchu Knight out of the album and ripped it in two.

"Noooo!!! Quesil! I never should've let you go! I can't take this anymore. Free me!"

"What is all the ruckus?" Goad asked, coming in the room. "Stop pining woman, and show some dignity."

"I have none," Catherine rebuffed. "Quesil Horfari is my life, and he's been dead these past twenty-five years. I'm leaving you, Goad. You'll never see me again."

Goad shrugged as Catherine pulled a suitcase out of the closet and slammed the front door behind her. She'd be back, like always.

This vision appeared in one rapid instant, and it was more poignant than the one he had had after Dark Magician had been summoned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siess seemed to have not realized that Quesil had seen something odd. "Now I draw the second Lunar Phase card. Then I have Dark Magician-"

"Nice try, but that's not going to work this time. Before you can declare your attack, I activate my face-down card, Threatening Roar!"

"Whoa! You just aaved yourself from losing more than 10,000 Life Points!" Siess said, sounding astonished.

"Told you I was not going to go down so easily."

"Okay, I guess I'll just end my turn."

"Wonderful!" Quesil said, when he drew his card. "I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode!"

Thunder Nyan Nyan  
Level 4/Light/Thunder  
ATK: 1900 DEF: 800  
Effect: If there is a non-Light monster on your side of the field, destroy this face-up card.

A lady with short, reddish hair, and wearing a tiger suit appeared on the field. She also had a drumset that she seemed rather fond of.

"Now my Nyan Nyan attacks your Manju with Shockwave Beat!"

Thunder Nyan Nyan began playing her drums rather merrily, and a stream filled with music notes caused Manju to explode.

Siess: 659,850 Quesil: 662,400

"And that's all for now," Quesil said, knowing danger was on it's way.

"I draw. Then I play Lunar Phase the Second - Waxing!"

Lunar Phase the Second - Waxing  
Normal Spell  
Add 1 'Misguided Moon' from your Deck to your hand. Shuffle your Deck afterward.

"And, just like last time, I can summon the card I just drew from my Deck now!" the devil's agent exclaimed, grinning broadly.

Misguided Moon  
Level 4/Light/Fairy  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 900  
Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, you can add 1 'Lunar Phase the Third - New Moon to your hand. (You cannot activate that card the turn this is summoned. Also, Flip Effects cannot be activated as long as this card is face-up on the field.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quesil has another vision. Now it is a year after Catherine left Goad for good. She is wearing a burlap sack, as she can barely afford to feed herself. In many ways, she lives as a spinster and a beggar: untidy and undignified. From time to time, she moans the name of the only man she ever loved.

Suddenly, a newspaper boy rode past, and threw a copy of 'The Daily Times' at her head. She was perturbed and almost yelled at the careless boy, but the front page caught her eye. There was a picture of a Kinchu Knight and a Cyber Dragon that sold at an auction together for $5 million to one Atticus Fairwater. She then knew what she she must do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now," Siess said, "it's time to finally take out some of your Life Points! First Dark Magician attacks your Thunder Nyan Nyan with Dark Magic Attack. Then, as you have no other cards on your field, both my Shining Moon and Misguided Moon can attack you directly!"

"Noooo!!!"

"Yes, and that's not all. My lovely fairies can attack you a second time! That's a total of 7400 Life Points you've lost this turn! You're not looking too shabby."

Siess: 659,850 Quesil: 655,000

"Your turn, Quesil."

He draws his card. Oh, wow, Cyber Jar! Quesil says to himself. I can get rid of Dark Magician and both of those Moon monsters in one turn! This is going to be totally sweet!

Cyber Jar  
Level 3/Dark/Machine  
ATK: 900 DEF; 900  
FLIP: Destroy all monsters on the field. Both players then pick up 5 cards from the top of their Decks and Special Summon all level 4 or lower monsters among them on the field in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position. The rest of the cards picked up are added to their respective hands.

"I set one monster face-down, and end my turn!" Quesil said, triumphantly.

"You sound happier. But the next card I play is going to revive your gloom. And I'm sure you know what it is, no? It's the third lunar phase!"

Lunar Phase the Third - New Moon  
Normal Spell  
Add 1 'Sagacious Moon' from your Deck to your hand. Shuffle your Deck afterward.

"And, of course, I'll play the card I just pulled from my Deck right away! Come forth, Sagacious Moon!"

Sagacious Moon  
Level 4/Light/Fairy  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 900  
When this monster is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 'Lunar Phase the Fourth - Waning' to your hand. (You cannot activate that card the same turn this card is summoned.) A card that has the cost of 'Discard 1 card from your hand' cannot be played as long as this is face-up on the field.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quesil has his fourth vision of the duel. Catherine has arrived at Atticus's mansion, and she is waiting for a maid to pass. She cannot go in the abode dressed in burlap.

Josephine, Atticus' favorite maid, happens to walk by on her way to deliver a letter to the post office, which will then address it to Theodore Braquet. However, she is ambushed and assaulted by Catherine, whose strength seems to have increased tenfold, out of her sincere wish to steal that Kinchu Knight.

Catherine removes the maid's clothes and doffs them herself, tossing the letter on the ground. She decides to wait a little longer before entering, for she wants Atticus to think that the delivery had been successful. Finally, she thinks it's safe, and goes in.

The entrance hall is people-free, and she moves as quietly as a mouse. 'They gotta be around here somewhere,' she says to herself.

It was seven o' clock at night when she came into the abode, and one o' clock in the more before she found what she was looking for, a room with a post on the door, which said:

**'Atticus Fairwater's Most Precious Cards  
No One May Enter But Atticus  
THIS MEANS YOU!'**

Catherine looks about her, and shivers. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'I've come this far. There's no turning back now.'

With this self-assurance, Catherine opens the door.

And wouldn't you know it? The Kinchu Knight was in the easiest-to-spot place, right in the center of the room in a glass vase reminescent of the one on Disney's "Beauty and the Beast."

Catherine lifts the vase, and picks up the Kinchu Knight. Just as she's ready to congratulate herself, however, the alarm goes off.

Quesil tried to keep his cool, although he had a hard time focusing on the duel when he was seeing all these unpleasant visions.

"Now, since your face-down monster could have a Defense as high as 2000, or maybe even 2100, I'll just have Dark Magician attack it!" Siess continued, as though nothing had happened between his summoning of his latest moon monster and the present moment.

"Nice try," Quesil remarked, amused. "But you hit my Cyber Jar, and he Destroys all monsters on the Field!"

"Oh no he doesn't!"

"Huh?" Quesil asked, feeling lost.

"Remember my Misguided Moon? Well, he negates the effects of all Flip-Effect monsters!"

"Oh, yeah," Quesil said, despondently.

"And now I attack your Life Points directly with all three of my Moon monsters, twice!"

There was no stopping the multitude of attacks that hit Quesil.

Siess: 659,850 Quesil: 645,400

"It's your move Quesil. I just hope it's a brilliant one."

Quesil glances at his card. Yes! Surely there's no way he can stop Mirror Force!

Mirror Force  
Normal Trap  
You can only activate this card when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy all Attack Position monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

"I set one card face-down, and that'll have to do for now."

"Good!" the devil's agent said. "First, I draw! Then I activate the last lunar phase card!"

Lunar Phase the Fourth - Waning  
Normal Spell  
Add 1 'Flickering Moon' from your Deck to your hand shuffle your Deck afterward.

"You know what happens next, don't you? That's right; I get to summon this little sucker. Only this time, you have no hope."

Flickering Moon  
Level 4/Light/Fairy  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 900  
Effect: When this monster is Normal Summoned, you can choose to add either a 'Celestial Call' or a 'Lord of the Moon - Apogee' from your Deck to you hand. (You cannot play that card the turn this monster is summoned.) A card effect that destroys more than one monster on the field at a time is negated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quesil, though getting quite tired of this, was secretly anticipating the following vision.

Three men enter the room, all dressed in black suits and ties. The one in the middle points to Catherine.

"Thief!" he shouts, and the two men on either side of him strode towards her and held her fast.

"Josephine, I'd've never thought you were capable of such treachery," said the man who had called her 'thief.'

"I'm not Josephine," Catherine replied boldly.

"Who are you then?"

"Catherine Lackney, the rightful owner of that Kinchu Knight," she said, pointing to the card the speaker had just taken from her hand.

"What makes you think you're the rightful owner?"

"Why, it should be obvious. Don't you know that Quesil Horfari was the only person on Earth who ever realized how wonderful Kinchu Knight is. He wrote in his will that Catherine Lackney was to own all seven of his Kinchu Knights, the only seven ever printed. But the judge gave me only one, and maliciously sold the rest. That card belongs to me, and I'm not leaving without it!" Catherine exclaimed enthusiastically.

"If you really are so convinced that this belongs to you, why didn't you just come knock on the front door rather than impersonate my maid? It seems rather dishonest of you."

"Would you have given me the card if I had done so?"

"Why, no, sweet lady. Your argument is full of flaws. For one thing, I don't even know who Quesil Horfari was." Atticus replied, for it was he.

"Look, I need that card!" Catherine shrieked.

"I payed an average of 2.5 million dollars for it, woman, and I'm not giving it away for free. However, if you'll do a little something that I have planned for you, Kinchu Knight will be yours."

"What must I do?"

"Why, work for Kaj Tyson for seven years, as long as Jacob had to work for his uncle Laban to marry Rachel. (Actually, he had to work fourteen, but let's not get into that.)"

"Kaj Tyson? That name sounds familiar somehow," Catherine said, thoughtfully.

"I imagine it does, my sweet. I believe you attended Duel Academy with him? He was always famous for his Dark Magician."

"And you absolutely promise to give me your Kinchu Knight if I do this?"

"Honest to God," Atticus replied, though he was an atheist and this phrase really had no significance.

"I'll do it," she replied, abashed at what she would be forced to do./i

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quesil was devasted when he saw this vision. So devastated in fact, that he almost missed what happened next in the duel.

"Now, I already have Celestial Call in my hand, so I'll just take one Lord of the Moon from my Deck. And then comes the onslaught! Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

This wakes Quesil out of his reverie, and he quickly activates his face-down. "Mirror Force will stop your monsters!" he said confidently.

"No it won't, I'm afraid. For, you see, my newest friend, Flickering Moon, negates all effects that destroy more than one monster at a time. Too bad."

Why does everything I plan go wrong? Quesil thought.

"And now, prepare to lose a tidal wave of Life Points! All five of my monsters attack you, twice!"

"Noooo!!!" Quesil shouted, unable to believe how much damage he was receiving.

Siess: 659,850 Quesil: 627,600

"Your go!"

Oh man! Quesil thought. There must be something I can draw, but what?

He drew Nebuchadnezzar's Hanging Gardens.

Nebuchadnezzar's Hanging Gardens  
Level 3/Earth/Plant  
ATK: 300 DEF: 2000  
Effect: None

At least it'll stop Dark Magician, Quesil sighed.

"I set one face-down card and end my turn. Let's see what you've got."

"A lot more than you do!" Siess said. "First, I play the Continuous Spell card, Samsara!"

Samsara  
Continuous Spell Card  
Effect: Monsters sacrificed for a Ritual Summon do not go to the Graveyard, but to the owner's Deck instead. Shuffle the Deck afterward.

"But that's only the beginning. For now I can activate the Ritual Spell Card, Celestial Call!"

Celestial Call  
Ritual Spell Card  
Effect: This card cannot be activated unless there is a 'Shining Moon,' a 'Misguided Moon,' a 'Sagacious Moon,' and a 'Flickering Moon' on your side of the field. This card is used to Ritual Summon 'Lord of the Moon - Apogee.' You must also offer monster(s) whose total Level stars equal 7 or more from your field or your hand.

"Then I sacrifice my Dark Magician on the field in order to Ritual Summon 'Lord of the Moon - Apogee' in attack mode."

Lord of the Moon - Apogee  
Level 7/Light/Fairy/Ritual  
ATK: 2600 DEF: 1500  
Effect: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Celestial Call." You must also offer monsters whose level stars equal seven or more from the field or your hand. Whenever a 'Shining Moon,' 'Misguided Moon,' 'Sagacious Moon' and 'Flickering Moon' do not exist on your side of the field, destroy this card and all other monsters with 'moon' in their card name that you have out. Also, your opponent cannot summon any monsters with more than 1500 attack points as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Quesil's annoyance, yet another vision revealed itself.

Seven years had elapsed since the attempted burglary, and Catherine had returned to Atticus' home to collect her just desserts. Her face was wan and careworn after all the time she spent organizing Kaj's stupid cards and filing his papers. She was glad it was over.

This time she knocked on the door, so as not to perturb the mansion's inmates. Ere long, Josephine answers, looking cross.

"Oh, it's you," she says, as though Catherine is a roach.

"Yes, me. I'm here to get my well-earned Kinchu Knight," Catheine says politely.

"I'll get him," Josephine tells Catherine, as she runs from the room.

A moment later, Atticus enters, looking slightly under the weather.

"I'm sorry, my dearest Catherine," Atticus says sycophantly. "You'll have to wait a week or so. Someone borrowed my Kinchu Knight yesterday."

"But...you promised that it'd be ready."

"Well, if you haven't learned by now, Catherine, I'll tell you: there are some promises that are simply impossible to keep."

Quesil was sure there was more, but the vision ended here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of course, you're not really saying farewell to my Dark Magician for good, since he returns to my Deck safe and sound thanks to my Samsara's effect. So it's very likely you'll see him again. That is, if you can find your way out of this. Lord of the Moon - Apogee attacks your face-down monster with Otherworldly Molecular Dislocation!"

The hanging gardens appeared on the field for a brief second, then they were gone.

"And finally, my four other monsters attack you directly, twice, thus taking out 12,800 of your Life Points!"

Quesil was helpless as the Moon monsters came upon him and attacked him directly.

Siess: 659,850 Quesil: 614,800

"Now," said the devil's agent. "Let's recap. You can't activate any Flip Effects, you can't activate any cards that destroy more than 1 monster at a time, you can't activate any cards that require a discard cost, and you can't summon any monster's with more than 1500 attack points. I'd say you're all but done for, wouldn't you?"

Quesil reflects over all his visions, and swears to himself that he'll play his hardest. There must be some card in his deck that can get out of this jam. For if he fails, Catherine will have a rotten life, and it'll all be his fault. And that's a regret he cannot live with.

--Author's Note - everything that happens in this chapter is part of the plot. There won't be any visions in the next chapter, for those it may concern.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Duel with the Devil's Agent**

**Chapter Five**

"You look like you just woke from a dream," Siess remarked, in a satisfied tone.

"Maybe I have," Quesil replied. "But it doesn't matter now, because you're going down!"

"Excuse me? Have you forgotten who has the upper hand here?"

"No, but it's my turn, and I draw!" Quesil looked at the card he had just picked up. "And wouldn't you know it, I drew one of the few cards in my deck that can take out all five of your monsters at once!"

"Impossible; there is no such thing!"

"Then what do you call this? I summon D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode!"

D.D. Warrior Lady  
Level 4/Light/Warrior  
ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600  
Effect: When this card battles another monster, after Damage Calculation you can remove the opponent's monster and this card from play.

A woman dressed in chain mail fit just for her body appeared on the field.

"And you know what that means! I can have her attack your Misguided Moon!"

D.D. Warrior Lady raised her heavy sword and slashed at Siess' moon, but the attack did not phase him.

"So what? You're monster is weaker than mine. Misguided Moon, counterattack with Lost Spatial Matter!" the devil's agent said.

"It doesn't matter that your Misguided Moon destroyed my Warrior Lady, for, thanks to her effect, I can remove both of them from play!"

A vortex appears on the field in midair, and it sucks both monsters inside it.

"Then, your Lord of the Moon's effect causes him to be destroyed, as well as your other three moon monsters. That completes my turn."

Siess: 659,850 Quesil: 614,700

"My draw!" Siess said, a bit agaitated after last turn's defeat. "Ah, this card will put a hole in your float. I activate Prohibition Squared!"

Prohibition Squared  
Normal Spell  
Declare the name of 1 card. The declared card cannot be played for the remainder of the duel.

"The card I choose to forbid is none other than Destiny Board!"

"Big deal! Like I have that card in my deck!" Quesil retorted.

"Still, you can never be too careful. Now I summon Gagagigo in attack mode and attack you directly!"

The reptilian soldier attacked Quesil, taking out more of his precious Life Points.

"And, of course, he gets a second go at your Life Points, for a grand total of 3700 lost this turn! It seems that destroying my Moon monsters did not help you a bit. Oh well..."

Siess: 659,850 Quesil: 611,000

"Your turn, and I'd advise you to give it your all. I want this match to be worth my while."

"Oh, it will be," Quesil replied. "Especially when I activate my Spell card Pot of Greed!"

Pot of Greed  
Normal Spell  
Draw 2 cards from your deck.

"Now I discard Thunder Dragon from my hand in order to pull two Thunder Dragons from my deck!"

Thunder Dragon  
Level 5/Light/Thunder  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1500  
Effect: Discard this card from your hand to the Graveyard to add up to two "Thunder Dragon" cards from your Deck to your hand. Your deck is then shuffled. This effect is only activated during the Main Phase.

"Then I activate the field spell card, Fusion Gate! Now I can fuse the two Thunder Dragons in my hand together to create Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!"

Fusion Gate  
Field Spell  
As long as this card remains face-up on the Field, a Fusion Monster can be Special Summoned without using "Polymerization." The Fusion Material monsters used in the Fusion summon are not sent to the Graveyard but are removed from play.

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon  
Level 7/Light/Thunder/Fusion  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100  
Material Monsters required for Fusion Summon: Thunder Dragon + Thunder Dragon  
Effect: None

A boar-sized red dino-like creature with a hole that looked much like a mouth sticking out of its back appeared in front of Quesil.

"Now my dicephalous pet, attack his Gagagigo with High-Voltage Stampede!"

All of the sudden it sounded as though not one, not two, but a whole herd of Thunder Dragons were running toward Siess' reptile.

"I may be a long way from catching up to you, but at least I finally got some of your LP."

Siess: 658,900 Quesil: 611,000

"Your go."

"Good! Ah, look, it's something that's really going to make your blood boil, as well as my master cheer! I will now use the power of your Fusion Gate to fuse the UFOroid and Buster Blader in my hand to create...the mighty UFOroid Fighter!"

UFOroid Fighter  
Level 10/Light/Machine/Fusion  
ATk? DEF?  
Material Monsters required to create this monster: UFOroid Fighter + 1 Warrior Type Monster  
Effect: A Fusion Summon with this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. The original ATK and DEF of this card become equal to the original attack of the 2 Fusion-Material Monsters used for the Fusion Summon of this card.

"And thus he has a total of 3800 attack points! Now, attack Quesil's Thunder Dragon with Unidentified Flying Assault!"

The UFOroid fighter flew to rest his craft directly above one of Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon's two heads, and he came crashing down hard.

Siess: 658,900 Quesil: 610,000

"Well, I guess it's my turn then? I think I'll set the card I just drew face-down and end my turn!"

"So soon?" queried the devil's agent. "Wow, you must really be getting pathetic cards. I'm not though. I summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode! Then I have him attack your face-down!"

Archfiend Soldier  
Level 4/Dark/Fiend  
ATK: 1900 DEF: 1500  
Effect: None

"Show yourself, Penguin Soldier!"

"That stupid bird?"

"It may be stupid to you, Siess, but it's extremely good for me. Penguin Soldier, return this servant of the devil's Archfiend Soldier to his hand and his UFOroid Fighter to his Fusion Deck!"

Penguin Soldier  
Level 2/Water/Aqua  
ATK: 750 DEF: 500  
Effect: You can return up to 2 Monster Cards from the Field to the owner's hand.

"Oh well, I can still set one face-down card. Then it's your move."

"I draw! Then I remove the Prickle Fairy and the Sequoia with a Grudge in my Graveyard from play in order to Special Summon Sapland Spirit of the Black Forest!"

Sapland Spirit of the Black Forest  
Level 6/Dark/Plant  
ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing two Plant-type monsters in your Graveyard from play. This card cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster whose attribute is DARK.


	6. Chapter 6

"**Duel with the Devil's Agent"**

**Chapter Six**

Siess: 658,900 Quesil: 610,000

Cards in Siess' hand: 2 Cards in Quesil's hand: 1

"Now my souped-up Plant attacks you directly!" Quesil said, finally glad that he'd be able to do some damage.

"Not if I can help it! Reveal face-down, Waboku!"

Waboku  
Normal Trap  
Any damage inflicted by an opponent's monster is decreased to 0 during the turn this card is activated.

"Hah! You play with Waboku? Man, I have no idea what I was worried about. Oh well, I suppose it's your turn."

"And what a turn it's going to be!" Siess says, as he draws his card. "I activate Horrors From the Past to Special Summon Mensur Ninja from my Graveyard!"

Horrors From the Past  
Equip Spell Card  
You can Special Summon 1 monster with 1000 or less ATK points from your Graveyard and equip this card to it. When a monster equipped with this card attacks a monster with higher ATK points, after Damage Calculation, subtract an amount equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster from the monster that destroyed it. This effect is applied as long as the monster with decreased ATK remains face-up on the field.

"After that, I re-summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode!"

The fiend monster once again appeared on the field, ready to be called to battle.

"Mensur Ninja, attack Sapland Spirit of the Dark Forest!"

The ninja tosses his sharp bayonets at the tree, but they merely bounce off.

"My Sapland Spirit counterattacks with Leaf-Curse Boughdown!" Quesil said, thinking the devil's agent had been a fool to attack a stronger monster than his own.

Siess was grinning as his monster was given a one-way ticket to the Graveyard.

"Yes, that may be so, but your monster loses 700 ATK points, due to the effect of my Horrors of the Past! Then Archfiend Soldier attacks your Sapland!"

"But you can't destroy him! Archfiend Soldier's attribute is DARK!" Quesil replied, unable to believe that Siess was making such a move.

"It doesn't matter, my friend, as you still lose Life Points, if but a little. And that concludes my turn for now."

Siess: 657,300 Quesil: 609,700

"My move," Quesil said. "And what a strange one it looks to be. I play Graceful Charity!"

Graceful Charity  
Normal Spell  
Draw 3 cards from your deck, then discard any 2 cards from your hand.

"Now that that business is over with, I play the spell card Terraforming!"

Terraforming  
Normal Spell  
Add 1 Field Spell card from your Deck to your hand.

"And I choose to add The Black Forest to my hand! Then I activate it, to make it even harder to destroy my Sapland Spirit!"

The Black Forest  
Field Spell Card  
All monster attributes are treated as DARK. In addition, Plants, Insects, and Beasts get 500 extra ATK points, as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

"So, adios Fusion Gate, hello The Black Forest. And then, since Sapland Spirit now has 2100 attack points, I have it attack your Archfiend Soldier!"

The tree-like creature on Quesil's side of the field rears back and attacks.

"Your go, Siess."

Siess: 657,100 Quesil: 609,700

The devil's agent picks up his card. "All I can do is set one face-down, and end my turn," he says gloomily.

Quesil draws, and is happy to pick up a second Kinchu Knight, which he immediately summons. "And now, Kinchu Knight destroys your face-down spell or trap card."

"HAH! Once again your Kinchu Knight has proven to be a bane, for the card he just destroyed activates when it's removed from the field while face-down!"

Pallor of Frenzy  
This card can only be activated when it is destroyed while still face-down. Your opponent must picked up (not drawn) cards from the top of his/her deck until he or she draws a trap or spell. This card is added to the opponent's hand. All other cards picked up are sent to the Graveyard.

Quesil picked up cards in this order: Dandelion, Four Petals and a Calyx, Thunder Pavilion, and Lighning Corset, before finally getting a spell: Bolt from Thunder Trio.

"Oh well, at least Sapland Spirit can attack you directly!"

Suddenly the tree became gruesome-looking. It emitted a noisome gas into the air, which was it's attack.

"Then you lose even more Life Points, when he attacks you a second time!"

Siess: 652,900 Quesil: 609,700

"Okay, I'm now forced to end my turn."

"Good; I'm ready for some fun. And what do you know? I'm about to get my wish! I summon Spirit Reaper in Defense mode!"

Spirit Reaper  
Level 3/Dark/Zombie  
ATK: 300 DEF: 200  
Effect: This card is not destroyed as a result of battle. Destroy this card when it is targeted by a Spell, Trap, of Effect Monster. If this card successfully attacks your opponent's Life Points directly, your opponent randomly discards 1 card from his/her hand.

"Then I must end my turn!"

"Well, I guess it's my turn to draw, and get one step closer to Catherine! Wow, the card I just drew is going to really damage your Life Points! I equip Fairy Meteor Crush to my Sapland Spirit!"

Fairy Meteor Crush  
Equip Spell Card  
When your monster equipped with this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense-Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

"Now, Kinchu Knight goes to defense mode," Quesil says, thinking stategically. "Then my Sapland Spirit attacks your Spirit Reaper with Stench of Deep Woods!"

Again the plant rears to back to release a poisonous gas, which, although not destroying the reaper, takes out some of Siess's Life Points.

Siess: 651,000 Quesil: 609,100


	7. Chapter 7

"**Duel with the Devil's Agent"**

**Chapter Seven**

Siess: 651,000 Quesil: 609,100

Cards in Siess' hand: 1 Cards in Quesil's hand: 1

"Things are about to get a little frosty in here," Siess said, as he drew his next card. "Especially when I summon this! I sacrifice my good friend Spirit Reaper, in order to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

Mobius the Frost Monarch

Level 5/Water/Aqua

ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000

Effect: When this monster is Tribute Summoned successfully, destroy 2 Spell or Trap Cards on the Field.

"And I choose to destroy your Frontline Base and The Black Forest thanks to his effect! Now he's not classified as DARK, and can thus take out your overgrown plant. So Mobius, attack with Triple Icicle Barrage!"

Suddenly Quesil felt very cold inside; it was as though he were receiving the attack rather than Sapland. He watched helplessly as his plant went to the Graveyard.

"To make matters ten times worse, I activate another spell, There is No Return! Now all cards in our Graveyards stay there, until you can destroy my spell, that is.""

There Is No Return

Continuous Spell

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, no cards in the Graveyard can be returned to the Field, Hand, or Deck.

"And that concludes my turn."

Siess: 651,000 Quesil: 608,300

Quesil draws his card. "I set this monster face-down, and that'll do for now!"

"Hah! Looks like you're still at a disadvantage! And now I summon Weapons Machine Terror Striker!"

Weapons Machine Terror Striker

Level 4/Dark/Machine

ATK: 1400 DEF: 900

Effect: When this monster is summoned to the field, declare 1 attribute. This monster cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster of the chosen attribute. In addition, all Equip Spell cards that are activated by both players are automatically equipped to this monster. If the card cannot target this monster, it is destroyed.

"Now I get to choose an attribute, and I pick LIGHT! This means that no LIGHT monster can destroy my Terror Striker! Then I have him attack your face-down!"

Siess' new monster looked like a strange contraption with a cannon for a head, Gatling Guns for arms, and 14th century swords for feet. Its metallic body shimmered in the glow of Quesil's Kinchu Knight, who the teenager was thankful for, as it provided him with protection. Terror Striker's attack provoked a purplish little creature with fat red lips to come out of hiding.

Electric Lizard

Level 3/Earth/Thunder

ATK: 850 DEF: 800

Effect: A non Zombie-type monster attacking "Electric Lizard" cannot attack on its following turn.

"Now your malicious machine won't be able to attack next turn!" Quesil said, smugly.

"What does it matter? Mobius can, and that's good enough. But I think I'll end my turn for now."

"Good! It's my draw! And I activate my spell card, Guiding Force!"

Guiding Force

Normal Spell

When you have no more than 1 monster on the field, you can activate this card. Special Summon another monster from you Deck with the same Level, attribute, and type as the monster you have on the field. All monsters on your side of the field can attack directly during the turn this card is activated.

"Now I can Special Summon Lightning Beetle from my Deck!"

Lightning Beetle

Level 4/Light/Thunder

ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

Effect: Equip 1 card with "Lightning" in its card name to this card from your deck the turn this monster is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned to the Field.

"Thanks to his effect, I can choose an Equip spell card from my Deck to equip to Lightning Beetle! And I choose Lightning Unionizer!"

Lightning Unionizer

Equip Spell Card

When this card is equipped to a monster the owner of the card can Special Summon 1 Union monster from his/her Deck. In addition, a monster equipped with this card gains 700 ATK points.

"I'm afraid your spell is not going to be equipped to Lightning Beetle," Siess sneered, "but instead to my friend Weapons Machine Terror Striker. You see, the second part of his effect makes all equips go straight to him. So your efforts were useless!"

"Oh, no they weren't! Even though Lightning Unionizer equips to your monster, I can still special summon a Union from my Deck! And you know what that means! Prepare to give a nice warm welcome to Farutan the Lighning Horse!"

A second Farutan arrived on the field, its mane shimmering in sparkling splendor. The bolts of lightning that made up the horse's body made it appear to be moving in high-speed motion. It was rearing for battle.

"Now, the effect of my Guiding Force Spell card still holds true for this turn. I can attack you directly with all three of my monsters! Go, Lightning Beetle! Attack Siess twice!"

The cat-sized bug frizzled with latent electricity as it released static energy to deal damage to the devil agent's life points.

1600 X 2 3200

Siess: 647,800 Quesil: 608,300

"Now, Farutan gets his share of your Life Points!"

900 X 2 1800

Siess: 646,000 Quesil: 608,300

"And then Kinchu Knight gets to have his fun! Attack this devil's agent directly with Thunder Trounce!"

1400 X 2 2800

Siess: 643,200 Quesil: 608,300

"Then I activate Bolt From Thunder Trio!" Quesil exclaimed. "Now I can destroy all of your monsters, since I have these three thunder buddies of mine on the field."

Bolt From Thunder Trio

Normal Spell

You can only activate this card when you have a face-up "Kinchu Knight," "Farutan the Lightning Horse," and "Lightning Beetle" on the field and all three monsters have attacked this turn. Destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

Lightning Beetle, Farutan, and Kinchu Knight seemed to combine their forces as one giant lightning bolt (appearing to be the size of Jupiter) surged from their bodies. Mobius and Terror Striker groaned out of sheer agony as they exploded due to the overwhelming strength of the three thunder monsters. Siess watched painfully as his monsters were destroyed in a flash of light.

"Now I equip Farutan to Kinchu Knight, switch the latter to defense mode thanks to the former's effect, and end my turn! Soon I will be Catherine's favorite male forever, and no card you play will keep me from my goal of defeating you!"

"We shall see," Siess said, under his breath.


End file.
